Chapter II (Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood)
"War changes people. Lives are devastated and lost, and families are torn apart. The sacrifice is rarely worth the price. My brothers had to decide between the cause of the Confederacy, and the lives of their family. When I saw them with our mother and heard that they had become deserters, I couldn't believe it. But I knew why they did it... For the family." -William McCall, introduction to Chapter II. Chapter II of Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood takes place in Act I: We Are Family. Ray McCall and his brother Thomas McCall return home to rescue their brother William and mother from the Union, against the orders of Colonel Jeremy Barnsby. <Chapter I> <Chapter IIII> Story Thomas and Ray returned to find their neighbor, Pitt Jackson's cattle and several Confederate soldiers slaughtered by Union troops. They eventually saw Jackson's barn was ablaze and realized he was inside. Ray was reluctant to take the detour, but Thomas insisted he was not going to let Jackson die. After rescuing Jackson, he informed them the Union soldiers were responsible for his predicament, and that they were holding a 'party' at the McCall estate. Hearing a noise in another barn, Ray and Thomas burst inside to find only an anxious cow. Union soldiers on the other side of the barn began shooting at Jackson, who terrified at the noise had started running down the road. After dealing with the soldiers, they discovered Jackson was killed. The McCalls continued back to their residence which had been occupied by numerous Union soldiers. After fighting their way inside the house and upstairs, the commanding officer said he had William and their mother held hostage, and would kill them if the brothers did not back off. Ray suggested Thomas go in through the balcony, and in the meantime Ray attempted to reason with the soldier, but the latter rejected attempts at a peaceful resolution. Thomas burst in from behind and Ray came through the door simultaneously, the McCalls eliminated all four soldiers with ease. Sorrowfully William told them that their mother had died the night before. Thomas said they could not stay there, that they needed to go to the harbor and look for transportation. William asked Thomas if they had deserted, Thomas replied that they did not desert their family, and that was all that mattered. The two fought off more soldiers outside, and Thomas managed to sink a ship carrying reinforcements by commandeering a cannon. After the battle, William said they should bury their mother, Thomas noted they could not stay long. Ray remarked they would return and rebuild their home. Hours later, Sergeant O'Donnell and Colonel Barnsby stood in front of a pile of Union rifles outside the house. O'Donnell said they would have to give the McCallss a medal for their killing spree, right after they hung them. Barnsby declared that because of deserters like the McCalls, Atlanta burned, and promised they would hang. Characters *Thomas McCall *Ray McCall *William McCall *Pitt Jackson *Jeremy Barnsby *O'Donnell *McCalls' Mother Weapons *Cannon - Used to sink a ship occupied by Union forces at the end of the level. *Classic Gun - Thomas has a regular quality Classic Gun at the beginning of the Chapter. *Classic Rifle - Used by Union soldiers. *Gatling Gun - Used by a Union soldier near the fields. *Ranger - Thomas also has a Rusty Ranger in his inventory. *Lasso - Found by an old tree the brothers used to climb. *Throwing Knives - Automatically obtained when hiding in the fields. Secrets Achievements *Catcher in the Rye (15g) - On chapter II, in the field, kill enemy soldiers using knives without being detected. *Yankee Cow (15g) - On chapter II, don't kill the cow. Trivia *Chapters I and II were originally intended to be one chapter, evidenced by the game files referring to them as the same level and the same "Episode". Category:Chapters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood chapters